Biomass comprises plant matter that can be suitable for direct use as a fuel/energy source or as a feedstock for processing into another bioproduct (e.g., a biofuel such as cellulosic ethanol) produced at a biorefinery (such as an ethanol plant). Biomass may comprise, for example, corncobs and stover (e.g., stalks and leaves) made available during or after harvesting of the corn kernels. In order to be used or processed, biomass will be harvested and collected from the field and transported to the location where it is to be used or processed. It is known to collect biomass (such as corncobs and stover) in bales in the field or in piles at the edge of the field. The bales or piles of biomass are then collected and transported from the field to the location of intended use or processing. To form the biomass into bales may require additional specialized equipment (such as a baler) that is not required to form the biomass into piles in the field. With such known equipment, conveyance of biomass that is harvested into bales may generally be more efficient or convenient than conveyance of piles (e.g., loose piles of plant material).
The difficulty or efficiency of the collection and transport operation for biomass will depend upon, among other things, the type and form of the biomass that is collected. Biomass stored in piles at the edge of the field can be collected using a conventional loader. Collection with a conventional loader might be inefficient since the conventional loader is sensitive to the skills of the operator. Conventional loaders or conveyor designs may also produce piles having uneven profiles. These uneven profiles can have ridges or edges that trap moisture, which could affect the biomass. Piles of biomass may contain foreign matter such as rocks or metallic parts shed by the harvest machinery which can cause stoppages or equipment damage to conventional loaders or other equipment used to move the biomass from the piles.
It would be advantageous to provide for a system to convey biomass for collection and transport to a biorefinery. It would also be advantageous to provide for a system to convey biomass for collection and processing at a biorefinery. It would further be advantageous to provide for a system to convey biomass that can achieve enhanced efficiency in the collection of biomass that has been harvested or stored into piles or a similar form.